Kill Kroozer
Kill Kroozer in combat]] Kill Kroozer]] The Ork Kill Kroozer is as close to a "standard" type of Cruiser as Orks get. Usually based on the hulks of destroyed Imperial and Chaos Cruisers, Kill Kroozers are protected by heavy prow armour and primarily armed with lots of Gunz and Heavy Gunz, with some also adding Torpedo Launchas to their arsenal. Kill Kroozers were a major threat to shipping in the Gothic Sector even during peacetime, and their numbers only grew during the Gothic War, presumably due to all of the starship hulks left over from the battles between Imperial and Chaotic forces. Kill Kroozers also made up a large portion of the Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka's armada during the Third War for Armageddon, and as such saw action in virtually every fleet engagement of the war. They were especially pivotal during the Battle of Pelucidar when a squadron of Kill Kroozers crippled and boarded the ''Apocalypse''-class Battleship Triumph. Notable Kill Kroozers *''Da Blacktoof'' - Da Blacktoof is Kaptain Badrukk's personal flagship from which he conducts his Freebooter affairs. *''Da Rippa ''- Da Rippa is Warboss Snokgritz’s flagship, an Ork Kill Kroozer built to his exacting specifications (“more fasta and more dakka!”). *''Butcher'' - The Butcher was the only Kill Kroozer to be repeatedly identified by Imperial Navy intelligence during the Gothic War. It is suspected that there may have been other repeatedly-sighted ships that were simply not recognized due to having undergone the large number of additions and "improvements" that are common to all Ork technology. The Butcher attacked six convoys in the Quinrox Sound over the course of the Gothic War, destroying a total of fifteen badly-needed transports, seven Escorts, and the Cruiser Admiral Lenox. It is further believed that the Butcher led the looting of Bralutha Station. *''Deffstorm'' '- Voidsmen from Footfall to Naduesh know the blunt, menacing prow of the ''Deffstorm, an Ork Freebooter vessel renowned for its ability to survive damage that would cripple or kill a lesser ship. As with most Ork voidships, the Deffstorm has seen many Kaptins over the solar decades, until being taken by Gargoff Eadbreaka in a grog-fuelled boarding action some years hence. Although no two Ork vessels are the same, Deffstorm does exemplify some "design" choices typical of the madcap contraptions constructed by Ork Meks. The ship sports a solid, heavily armoured prow constructed to vaguely resemble a snarling Ork face, including huge "teef" to scare off predators in the Warp. Additional slabs of armour line the flanks (though the warship is more vulnerable at its lightly protected stern), and the snouts of blunt-barrelled macroweapons protrude haphazardly from the hull. Since obtaining the Deffstorm, Eadbreaka has encouraged his Meks to make some improvements to the ship; most notably a pair of gigantic Lance weapons salvaged from a derelict Eldar Cruiser. Reworked into "Zzap Kannonz" and mounted in the Deffstorm’s fanged maw, these cannons provide the Freebooter vessel with a dangerous bite at short range. *Dethburna' - An Ork Kroozer known to have plagued shipping across Winterscale's Realm for a little over a standard decade, the ship identified as ''Dethburna has resulted in the destruction of dozens of human and Eldar vessels. The vessel is now apparently embroiled in an escalating conflict with the Rak'Gol as their invasion routes cross into territory that Dethburna’s unknown Kaptin seems to have claimed as his own. The identity of the Dethburna’s kaptin is a persistent mystery to the Imperial Navy and the Inquisition. The Ork Kaptin has, against the normal Ork inclination towards egotism and self-aggrandisement, refrained from announcing himself over Vox channels or otherwise revealing any sign of his specific nature. *''Grimzag's Ammer'' - The Grimzag's Ammer fought in the Third War for Armageddon. It was destroyed by Imperial Starhawk bombers launched by the ''Defiant''-class Light Cruisers Archangel and Forebearer while fighting over St. Jowen's Dock. *''Scarfist'' - The Scarfist was an Ork Freebooterz Kill Kroozer. Led by the notorious Captain Troglazik, it entered the Valdax System and was successfully destroyed in a sabotage operation by the Militarum Tempestus 55th Kappic Eagles Regiment under the command of Tempestor Prime Magnus Krassus. After Tempestor Geryntos' group dropped the promethium accelerator into the heart of Scarfist's fuel ducts, it destabilised the ship's fuel system, overheating its fuel reserves which led to Scarfist's destruction. Dimensions * Hull: Varies; 4.5 kilometres long approximately, 1.1 kilometres abeam approximately * Class: Ork "Kroozer" designation -- typically either "Kill Kroozer" or "Terror Ship" * Mass: '''Approximately 30 megatonnes * '''Crew: Hordes of Grotz and Boyz * Acceleration: 2.7 gravities maximum sustainable acceleration Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic Rulebook'', pg. 136 *''Battlefleet Gothic Armada'' *''Battlefleet Gothic Resources: Imperial Fleets'', pg. 19 *''Codex: Militarum Tempestus'' (6th Edition), pp. 36-37 *''Rogue Trader: Battlefleet Koronus'' (RPG), pp. 79, 83 *''Rogue Trader: The Frozen Reaches (RPG), pg. 68 *''Rogue Trader: Twilight Crusade ''(RPG), pg. 119 Gallery Kill Kroozer_Scarfist.jpg|A Militarum Tempestus pict-capture of the Kill Kroozer ''Scarfist es:Kruzero Matamuchoz Category:K Category:Cruisers Category:Ork Category:Ork Spacecraft Category:Spacecraft